Don't Runaway
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruko runs away from the man she loves because of personal reasons but finally has to come back but is coming back with more than she had before. What is Itachi going to do when he realizes she is back? What are the real reasons she left? Can these two be together again? Only time will tell.
1. Intro

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This is the start of a new story but I am introducing the characters first and posting the first chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha: Naruko was his lover since high school. But he knew her since they were in elementary. He is a stoic man with a composed attitude that is until it comes to Naruko. He is very much in love with Naruko even after five years when she disappeared when they were twenty-three. He is head of the family military and is under a false impression on why Naruko disappeared so long ago. He was going to propose to her the day she ended up disappearing. He still wants to know why she disappeared and will do anything to find out. His stern eyes are rather intimidating making it hard for people to get close to him. A great fighter along with his skills around weapons. He has never even attempted to date anyone since Naruko left him and also tried to look for her when she disappeared much to his father's dismay about it.

Age: 28

Appearance: He has long black hair that he ties in the middle. Pale skin and dark eyes that look black but are actually dark gray. He is tall about 5'10" and has a lean body that may make him look weak but he is all muscle under his suits. He has two lines right below both of his eyes just like his father.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi's younger brother but also loved Naruko but as a sister. He is very protective over her and will do just about anything she asks also keeping secrets from his older brother when need be. He doesn't know the real reason why she disappeared but tells her that she can trust him and tell him. He is the outgoing brother out of the Uchiha brothers and owns a business of his own that keeps people from bad mouthing him. His pride is through the roof though that gets him into a lot more trouble than necessary. He loves his brother and mother the most in their family but he does have a brother complex. He is also five years younger than Naruko and Itachi.

Age: 23

Appearance: Unlike his brother, his features are much softer making him look more like their mother. His hair is spiky in the back but long where his bangs are. He has a paler complexion than his brother and is 5'9". His build is also slightly bigger than his brother but he was still lean himself. He also has black hair but he has black eyes, unlike his brother. He also has a tattoo on the back of his neck.

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki: A vibrant woman with an optimistic personality that makes everyone around her in a better mood and she instantly has a bond with them. She wants to be a famous writer like her grandpa but doesn't know how far she can go with no one knowing her name. She is slightly insecure about her relationship with Itachi but won't let anyone bad mouth her and is quick to fight if need be. She loves to prove people wrong. She left Itachi five years ago but is still very much in love with him but won't tell him why she ran away and also will accept all the reasons he thinks about her. She also has a lot of secrets that she won't tell anyone that knows her even if they're really close to her. She doesn't let people know when she has a problem because she likes to control it on her own. A great fighter. She also wears glasses when she reads. Is a big reader her favorite is to read long novels and biographies. Explorer at heart and is always down to try something new.

Age: 28

Appearance: Long blonde hair that she keeps in a ponytail or a bun not wanting it in her face. She has whisker marks three on each cheek. Blue eyes brighter than the sky or ocean. Slim figure but shaped in all the right places and tan skin that makes her look golden. She is 5'7"

* * *

Sakura Haruno: A nice woman at heart but has a violent streak if angered which is hard to do. She is friends with Naruko but is also with Sasuke. She knew what really occurred the day that Naruko left seeing as she was there but doesn't say anything because she doesn't know everything and because she doesn't want to betray Naruko's trust. She is in medical school and a nurse aiming to be a surgeon. She has loved Sasuke since they were in elementary school together. She met Naruko through Sasuke after she thought Naruko was trying to steal Sasuke from her. She is a smart and witty person and tends to give Naruko advice when needed. Wears glasses when she is at work. She didn't start dating Sasuke until after high school when they first started college. She is really strong.

Age: 23

Appearance: Long pink hair that she puts in a messy bun, ponytail, or keeps it down. Slim figure with small breast. She has a fair complexion and her eyes are green. She is 5'5".

* * *

Hinata Hyuga: A very shy woman who adores Naruko and is her best friend. They knew each other since elementary. She had a crush on Itachi before the two started going out unknown to both of them but stopped liking him when she noticed he really liked Naruko. She doesn't know why Naruko left and has been one of the only people that know about one of Naruko's most important secrets. She owns a company with a talent agency with her cousin and sister.

Age: 28

Appearance: Long black hair with bangs in front. She always has it down. Big breast and a curvy figure. Her eyes are pure white that people make a mistake that she is blind.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha: A man of limited words. He is very strict with his boys and keeps everything around him controlled and makes sure his boys succeed in everything. He is the father of Sasuke and Itachi. He doesn't completely like Naruko but is humbled by her feelings toward the concept of family. He is the only person that knows the whole reason Naruko left and wouldn't tell anyone and is willing to lie to his sons on the reason if to keep them away from her. He secretly adores his boys and wants the best for them. He is also secretly a hopeless romantic when it comes to his wife.

Age: 50

Appearance: A fair complexion a bit tanner than his kids and wife. His hair is dark brown going to black and he has black eyes. He has a bigger build than his boys and is also shorter than them at around 5'7".

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki: A vivacious woman who thinks very highly of her husband and loves her daughter Naruko to pieces. She has a nasty temper that even her husband is scared of. They call her a jalapeno because she is hot and quick to burn people. She values her daughter's opinion and will listen to it above all the people she knows aside her husband. She is loving and loyal to a fault and is willing to give up everything for her family to be happy.

Age: 47

Appearance: She has beautiful long red hair that goes well past her knees that is kept down all the time. She is 5'5" and her body is curvy. She has a fair complexion along with having with dark blue eyes.

* * *

Minato Namikaze: An aggressive businessman but a loving husband and doting father. He would do anything to keep his family safe and out of the public eye. He is loyal and is a hopeless romantic. He loves talking to his daughter about politics and about romance but doesn't want her to be involved in either. He loves his late-night conversations with her and would do anything she asks him to do. He was in the military when he was young. He is protective over his daughter and doesn't want anyone who doesn't deserve her to be with her.

Age: 48

Appearance: Blonde hair with light blue eyes. Strong build and tan just like his daughter. He is 5'9".

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka: A loud carefree guy that had a crush on Hinata since they were kids. He was close to Naruko and played a lot of pranks on people with her. He was her go-to guy when it came to pranks and skipping school. He had a serious complex in high school about Itachi because he knew Hinata liked him then.

Age: 28

Appearance: fair complexion with red triangle marks that he got in his teenage years. Spiky brown hair that looks as wild as he does. He has a body of a football player. He is 5'10''

* * *

Shikamaru Nara: a very close friend of Hinata and Naruko. He went to college with Itachi and was on top of the class just to avoid getting into class discussions. He is very lazy but his intelligence makes him very desirable. He has been in love with the same girl since he was thirteen.

Age: 27

Appearance: brown hair that is held in a high ponytail that is shaped like a pineapple. He always has a squint to his eyes because he is always tired.

* * *

Five years of being away can do either a lot of good or damage a relationship beyond repair. What will it be for these two? And why did she run away all those years before? Is Itachi going to keep trying or is he going to let her get away from him again? What are the secrets Naruko hid from him? Why does she continue to push him away? Will these two ever be with each other again? Will they even be able to trust each other again?

There will be more introductions as the story goes on but for now, these are the only people I will be introducing.

* * *

 _ **You don't have to review for this chapter because it is only an intro. But there will be more intro's as the story progresses.**_


	2. Prologue

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

Itachi was happy. It was going to be a good day because it was his seven-year anniversary of Itachi and Naruko being together. Itachi already had his engagement ring ready so he could ask her to marry him. He wasn't sure how his father was going to react to it but he couldn't wait to tell her.

It was too late for him though and he didn't even know it. When he walked into the door he walked upstairs right up to his room and found a note on his bed.

 _Itachi,_

 _I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore._

 _Naruko_

Itachi didn't know what to say just dropped the ring he was holding. He broke out of his silence when he heard the box fall to the floor going under the bed.

'What happened? I thought we were happy.' Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi ran downstairs and right out the door going back to his car getting in to go to Naruko's parent's house. When he got there no one was there and it looked empty. That alone made his heart drop.

He didn't know how but he made it home but he didn't even know what to do. He stood in the doorway of his younger brother's room with tears in his eyes. Sasuke was shocked and ran to his brother pulling him into the room his room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke asked sitting Itachi on his bed.

"Naruko... she's gone," Itachi grumbled out as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked because he knew Naruko since he was a kid and knew how much she loved his brother. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "And where?" Sasuke questioned a second later.

"I don't know she left me a note on my bed," Itachi said.

Sasuke got up to grab his phone from the charger and tried calling Naruko only to get an out of service phone.

'Why would she leave without saying anything to us?' Sasuke questioned sadly.

"She didn't love me," Itachi said sadly but his eyes hardened.

"That can't be, come on Itachi think about it. She never does anything for no reason." Sasuke said defending Naruko.

"She only wanted your money," Fugaku said to his son from the doorway.

"No way," Sasuke said appalled.

Itachi seemed goaded by it though. In that moment of despair, Itachi believed his father which was sadly going to hurt in the long run.

* * *

Naruko was just getting on a plane with her mother and father looking back at the village wondering if she was making the right decision but one glance at her mother told her that she was making the right decision.

"Are you sure about this Naruko?" Kushina her mother asked as they entered the plane they were leaving on.

"He won't understand and this was the only option for all of us," Naruko said sadly as she got on the plane as she touched her stomach.

"You know I am with you one hundred percent but I don't want to see you hurt by this," Kushina said rubbing the back of her daughter's head.

"I will be fine," Naruko said grabbing her mother's hand leading her back onto the plane.

'Some way somehow I will get through this.' Naruko thought to herself.

She wasn't going to be back until five years later and that alone was heartbreaking but it was a good thing no one knew about it until she came back that is.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**


	3. Five Years Later

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Neoh: Oh yeah blame Fugaku for what happened. It will show in this chapter why she left. Actually, it will show right away.**_

 ** _Guest; Nana: Thank you and here you go._**

 ** _Mkayemolina: You are right about that my friend running away never does any good. You will find out why she ran in this chapter._**

 ** _naruita14: Je vous remercie._**

 ** _yuzukikuran476: You will find out in this chapter._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: No she didn't that was just an added bonus._**

* * *

(5 Years Later)

Naruko was stepping off the plane and she wasn't really shocked to see that nothing in Konoha has really changed. She was alone this time and wasn't sure if she would be okay but she had to be prepared.

"NARUKO!" Hinata screamed to her excited to see her best friend in two years.

Hinata has visited but never for too long. Naruko was always afraid for people to visit her too long in fear that Itachi might find her. She hid a lot of things from him and she was going to keep doing it as the final promise to Fugaku.

Thinking back on the memory she didn't know if it was even worth it.

* * *

(Flashback)

" _What do you need?" Fugaku asked as Naruko sat in front of him._

" _I need money," Naruko said._

" _For what and what do I get out of giving you the money?" Fugaku asked as a businessman._

" _I want my mother to get the surgery she needs but we don't have the funds or resources to get it. I will do anything to get it aside from giving away my body." Naruko said._

" _Okay," Fugaku said nodding his head._

" _Okay?" Naruko said shocked but relieved._

" _Yes, I will do it but I want you to leave my son," Fugaku said._

 _Naruko knew that Fugaku didn't want the two of them together but she didn't think he would make her choose between her mother and her lover. She didn't even get to tell Itachi the good news yet._

" _But I love him," Naruko said._

" _Naruko you are a charming girl but don't you think it's time for you and my son to let this charade come to an end. Not only that but can you really support him when he needs you to? Plus, it benefits you by doing this because you want to help your mother with her surgery." Fugaku said._

" _Fine I will do it," Naruko said as she put her head down in sadness._

 _She wanted to cry but held back. She was never going to show her weakness in front of this man. Never this man._

(Flashback End)

* * *

"Naruko hey girl," Hinata said more confident it seemed.

"Hey," Naruko said hugging her.

"Where are the little munchkins?" Hinata asked.

"They are with my father still. They will be here when I am set with a job or right before school starts." Naruko said with a smile.

"Aren't you going to miss them while they are away?" Hinata asked as they walked to her car.

"Of course, but I am preparing to have them here and I have to find a way that I can do something about Itachi," Naruko explained.

"He's going to find out eventually Haruto looks a lot like him and Haruko acts like him," Hinata said.

"I will cross that bridge when it comes to that," Naruko said looking away.

"Where am I taking you?" Hinata asked.

"To my family home," Naruko said sadly thinking about the past.

"You know I'm sorry about your mom," Hinata said looking at her friend.

"There was nothing we could do to change it," Naruko said shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal her friend knew though she knew it hit her really hard when her mom died and to top it off she lost Itachi too.

"You know we should go out tonight. I can introduce you to some of my friends and we can hang out with some of our old friends." Hinata said.

"Sounds like a fun plan," Naruko said.

The rest of the car ride was silent and as Naruko walked into her old home she felt all the nostalgia come back to her.

"You can come inside," Naruko said as she took her shoes off.

"Naruko do you want to hear the latest gossip?" Hinata asked trying to get her friends mind off her mother and what she lost.

"Sure," Naruko said with a smile.

"Shikamaru is marrying Temari, which you probably knew that since he was in Suna for a while visiting her. Does he know about the boys?" Hinata asked as she sat down on the dusty couch.

"I didn't deny them but I didn't talk to him about them," Naruko said.

"Well he is smart so he should know without questioning you about it. Then Sakura and Sasuke are getting married. Sakura asked me to get a hold of you somehow and tell you. The wedding is in July next year." Hinata said as she watched Naruko move around her old home.

"I will eventually have to see her," Naruko said moving to sit next to Hinata.

"Do you want to hear the new rumor about why you left?" Hinata asked.

"I guess it can't be worse than what I first heard," Naruko said sighing slightly annoyed.

Rumors tend to go too far a lot of the time and this was one of those times. Naruko didn't really care about the rumors but she knew her father would when he got back and she didn't want her kids to be bothered by them either especially because they both have protective streaks.

"It's going around that you left with a secret lover after getting some money from Itachi's father to get married," Hinata said.

"Oh, dear I don't even know how my father is going to be when he gets back. I will have to keep him on a tight leash when he does because I know my father is going to snap." Naruko said with a small sad smile looking at a photo of her and her parents.

"You miss her?" Hinata asked noticing.

"Of course," Naruko said turning back to her friend.

"Well since we're not going out until later why don't we go get something for the house?" Hinata asked.

"Food?" Naruko questioned.

"Supermarket it is," Hinata said getting up.

"We should get cleaning supplies too," Naruko said wiping dust from her clothes.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. So, did you learn how to cook in Suna?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face.

"I have two kids Hinata I had to learn how to cook. Not only that but my dad doesn't know how to cook either," Naruko said as they walked back to Hinata's car.

They got everything from the store and were quickly back at the house cleaning and making food laughing about memories from the past. Hinata did well to steer clear away from memories that involved Itachi which was hard considering he was always with them.

They started getting dressed when it got late and they took off to the bar they were meeting everyone at.

"Do you think I will see him?" Naruko asked as they walked into the bar.

"Naruko?" Kiba a friend of Naruko's and Hinata's boyfriend. "No way Hinata why didn't you tell me she was coming back?" Kiba said giving Naruko the biggest hug in the world.

"She didn't know until this morning," Naruko said.

"Well I knew about you coming back," Shikamaru said walking up to them with a smile on his face.

"Shika when did you get back?" Naruko said hugging him with a smile on her face.

"The plane after you. I went to your apartment and your dad told me you already left. That is very cruel," Shikamaru said in a joking manner.

"If I would have known you were coming back to, I would have left with you," Naruko said hitting him softly on his shoulder.

They all started talking and Naruko was getting introduced to new people it was a good time.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Naruko said to Hinata before getting a nod and walking away.

She was done using the bathroom quickly but as she washed her hands, she looked up to see Itachi standing at the entrance of the bathroom leaning against the wall.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Naruko said jumping back a little.

"Standing here watching you," Itachi said.

"I know you know how to read but it says it's the woman's bathroom so unless you got a sex change in the past five years, you're in the wrong bathroom," Naruko said.

"I see you still have a snippy attitude," Itachi said walking up to her.

Naruko tried to move away but he grabbed her before she could go any further picking her up and kissing her.

"Let me go Itachi," Naruko said trying to pull away from him.

He smirked at her. "You're such a fickle woman," Itachi said.

That was the end of the night her passing out. He left her on a park bench outside.

"Where am I?" Naruko asked to herself as she opened her eyes feeling her phone ringing.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hello?" Naruko said.

"Where are you? Why did you leave?" Hinata asked not sounding very good.

"I ran into Itachi," Naruko said.

"How did that go?" Hinata asked.

"He kissed me and I passed out I don't remember what happened after that," Naruko said. "I think that bastard gave me a sleeping pill. Do you know who told him I was back?" Naruko asked.

"No, I don't know anything about that," Hinata said yawning. "Where are you?" Hinata asked.

"At a damn park," Naruko said.

"And you didn't get violated or robbed?" Hinata asked shocked.

"No, I seem fine," Naruko said getting up to check herself.

"Than get your ass here," Hinata said.

"Okay, I am going home to change first and then I will come to you," Naruko said.

"Okay," Hinata said hanging up after their goodbyes.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

At that very moment, someone who worked for Itachi was watching her to make sure nothing happened to her.

"She is okay and she seems to be leaving." Kisame, Itachi's trusted guard said.

"Understood just keep watching her," Itachi said and Kisame hung up.

Naruko didn't even know what she was getting herself into but Itachi was going to show her that's for sure.

* * *

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Okay everyone November is coming and I decided to do the November Request Month again. That means you can request any of my open stories and I will post the chapter in the dedication of you. It doesn't matter which story it is new or old. If you need more information write me a PM or review and I will explain it better in another story I update tomorrow. I don't think there will be any more new stories this month unless I finish something or it's one-shots so choose from what I have open and I will post a chapter for you starting the 1st of November till the 30th of November._**


	4. Character Intro

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **This is an introduction for a few more characters. Then it will be followed by another chapter.**_

* * *

Haruko Namikaze: Naruko's older twin and the one that acts a lot like Itachi. He loves to learn fighting styles from his grandpa. He is very observant and tends to notice when something is wrong with his mother or not. He loves his mother and grandfather with pure dedication to make them proud. He is a very studious kid even if they tell him to play. He notices things such as when Naruko gets treated badly and it angers him. He doesn't get angry quick aside from when it comes to his brother and mother that he reminds Naruko of Itachi. He is a smart kid for the most part and enjoys reading and fighting.

Age: 5

Appearance: He looks a lot like Naruko. He has blonde hair but it's long and sleek like Itachi's hair. He keeps it in a ponytail. He has Naruko's golden skin tone. The most prominent feature on him is his grey-blue eyes the border between Naruko's and Itachi's.

* * *

Haruto Namikaze: The younger twin who is wild and happy all the time. Secretly he is very lonely when his mom isn't around because his brother is always with their grandpa. He is over-indulgent with affection and he is also the one that talks about wanting to meet their father. He asks a lot of questions and gets curious fast. He loves to play sports and games. Unlike his brother, he doesn't study he just does the work and leaves it alone not thinking about it again until need be. He is an optimist and he is always there when someone needs him. He likes helping his mom cook. He may not be as smart as his brother but he is a quick learner with a joking sarcastic personality that gets him in trouble more often than not.

Age: 5

Appearance: He looks a lot like Itachi. He has the marks on his face the same way his father does. He also the inky black hair that his dad has but its scruffy and kept short because he doesn't like it long. The only thing he doesn't have is his eyes Haruto has Naruko's blue eyes. He is also pale like his father.

* * *

Karin Uzumaki: Naruko's cousin and Sasuke's friend. She is in a relationship with Suigetsu. She has an okay relationship with her cousin she just doesn't talk to her as much. Her personality is loud and outgoing. She tends to get violent when provoked but she also has a kink for bites. She doesn't hold her tongue for anyone and that's the reason she was never told that Naruko had kids. She doesn't know how to keep a secret and would have told Sasuke immediately.

Age: 23

Appearance: She has long red hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She is 5'5'' and has scars going down her left arm.

* * *

Sara Seramu: She is a model that works with Naruko. Initially, she didn't mind Naruko until she saw how Itachi acted around her and got jealous of her. She didn't understand why Naruko was so well liked by the people around her. She is supposed to be Itachi's new love interest but he only does it to make Naruko mad and get a reaction out of her which doesn't happen to make him even madder causing an even bigger rift between her and Naruko. Naruko does whatever she can to avoid her.

Age: 26

Appearance: Sara has long red hair with spiky bangs on her forehead, violet eyes, and fair skin. She tends to keep her hair in a ponytail aside from on set.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki: He is a friend of Itachi's but also a bodyguard. He doesn't ask too many questions and tends to give advice when he thinks his friend went too far. He is loyal to a fault toward Itachi and Itachi knows that. He protects Naruko in secret making sure she is okay and takes back any information to Itachi if necessary. He met Itachi shortly after Naruko left but they built a close friendship. Kisame is probably the only person Itachi lets his guard down around aside from Sasuke. He also lets it be known that he doesn't like Fugaku but no one really knows why. He was once a street fighter for money that's how Itachi found him.

Age: 32

Appearance: He has a strong build like a football player. He is at least 6'4''. He has a pale complexion a bit grey if anything. He has blue-grey hair and has scars all over his body from fighting.

* * *

Suigetsu Hozuki: Is a flirt by nature but is very faithful to Karin. He is often scared to get hit by her because she never holds back and he doesn't fight woman. He has been best friends with Sasuke since their first year in middle school. He once got into a fight because Sasuke was involved. He has a careless personality and doesn't hold down a job for very long. He is also back in school after dropping out of college. He takes responsibility for whatever he has to for Karin. Sasuke also finds him jobs with his brother or himself. He has a very passionate side when it comes to weapons. He once told Sasuke he wanted to travel the world to get a collection of swords he knew existed.

Age: 23

Appearance: He has a lean build and average height for a man his age. Straight white hair that goes up to his shoulders with a light blue tint to it. He has purple eye color.

* * *

Iruka Umino: This is Itachi's butler and caretaker of the Uchiha estate. He was around when Naruko was around and never thought he would see her again. He often told his lover that she brought light to the dull house of the Uchiha. He was very fond of her. She often talked to him about her future plans and her dreams. He is very respectful and diligent in his work. He often cleans up messes that Itachi or Sasuke make. He is also close to Sasuke with them talking about things such as the books he reads and collects and the new languages he learns. He tends to be extremely caring and soft-hearted but has a temper and will lash out when he sees something bad among his charges. He is often seen putting a blanket on Itachi when he falls asleep in the living room. He often hid the drinks from Itachi, Sasuke, and even Fugaku when they were in a foul mood. He even takes care of all of them when they had a hangover. He grew up without a family and went to the Uchiha house very young so everything he learned was from them. Naruko used to playfully call him mom because he acted like a mother hen a lot of the time.

Age: 38

Appearance: A man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 ** _Okay, everyone, this is the newest characters for now. I will be doing this when I add a bunch of new characters to the story._**


	5. Love is Impossible

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? How were everyone's holidays? Mine was okay I got things I wanted this year for once.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Namikaze Ichime: Here is the update.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thanks like always.**_

 _ **Kami435: Thank you. What are you confused about with Itachi maybe I can explain it to you?**_

 _ **Titania1796: El va a querer estar en su vida.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Yes she had twin boys you will read a little about them in this chapter. Yes, Itachi is making sure she doesn't escape again because in all he still does love her very much.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: He will discover it just not right away. It will take a few chapters. Fugaku is going to be extremely salty when he finds out she had kids with his son. If he would have known that then he would have never done what he did.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yeah I agree that's what happens when you don't talk things out with your lover. Knocked out on a park bench but she was safe because someone was there protecting her.**_

 _ **JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I WENT BACK TO THIS CHAPTER AND FIXED A FEW MISTAKES!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

"Naruko I can't believe how quickly he found you without anyone saying anything to anyone about you being here," Hinata said as they were on the sight for the models. "Shit no one even knew you were here aside from myself and you know I wouldn't tell anyone," Hinata mumbled.

"You would think he knew where I was at all times," Naruko said.

"Right," Hinata said. "But knowing his personality he would have never stayed that quiet about his presence," Hinata said.

"Maybe he had someone watching my family home," Naruko said.

Hinata was about to continue the conversation they heard the sounds in the crowd away from them.

They were about to shoot when the crowd in the back was going wild. It was like a famous actor or actress was on the scene and when Hinata and Naruko turned to see what all the fuss was about they saw Itachi walking up to the scene. Naruko could see the smirk on his face from a mile away and wanted to run for the hills. She didn't know how much she could take from dealing with him.

"Itachi I can't believe you're here," a model named Sara said.

"I couldn't miss your first day of shooting," Itachi said loudly kissing her on the cheek.

All the girls around them looked jealous but he only wanted to see one face and when he made eye contact with her she didn't seem to care and that irritated him.

"You should meet the new model for the shoot," Sara said pulling him toward Naruko and Hinata which at this moment Naruko wanted to run away from the situation but Hinata held her hand to keep her from moving. "This is the new model Naruko, Naruko this is my boyfriend Itachi Uchiha," Sara said.

Naruko cringed at the very thought of being near him at the moment.

"Nice to meet you," Naruko said with a fake smile making Itachi glared at her.

The change between the two could be seen by Hinata so she disengaged the situation by pulling Naruko away.

"We have to get going sorry," Hinata said pulling Naruko.

"Wait," Sara said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"You should come over for a dinner as a commemoration of you two working together," Itachi said with a smirk.

"I'm fine I don't have time for that sorry," Naruko answered making the aura around Itachi go dark and irritable making Sara and Hinata flinch.

She knew how dark both of her friends could get but she only ever noticed this around the two of them or about the two of them.

"Why don't you bring your fiancee with you that way he won't feel insecure?" Itachi said.

It was a demand but Naruko was going to answer him.

"I still don't have time," Naruko said and the world around those two was cackling like electricity.

"Come tonight or do I have to put my authority down?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"She doesn't have to come Itachi," Sara said trying to calm him down.

"What is it going to be Naruko?" Itachi asked glaring at the blonde.

"Fine I will see you both there," Naruko huffed irritated turning her long blonde hair hitting Itachi making him want to grab it and pull her back.

Hinata nods her head at both of them and followed her best friend. Before she turned all the way she noticed the glare Sara had on her face at Naruko. Hinata walked away quickly with Naruko looking back only to see Itachi gesturing to the girl to follow him.

"I don't want to go can you just go for me or with me? He can't control me that way isn't against the law to do that?" Naruko whined the moment they were out of sight.

"You know he wasn't talking to me and if I go with you or for you he will try to kill us both for it," Hinata said.

"He wouldn't kill you," Naruko said.

"I wasn't meaning literally Naru but I don't want to go with him or be uncomfortable around her," Hinata said.

"Fine, I will go," Naruko said putting her head on the table.

"Where did he hear you had a fiancee?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but I used it to my advantage," Naruko said with a smirk.

"He is going to be shocked and annoyed when he finds out it's a lie," Hinata said.

"I never said it was true I just agreed with his statement," Naruko said shaking her head not really caring.

When Naruko finally went home she sighed upon seeing her family home with a car in front of it ready to pick her up which used to happen before everything ended. She just wanted to stay home and talk to her kids but it seems like that wasn't going to happen tonight. She used to like the control Itachi used to take in life now she finds it extremely annoying but she knew the reason for that also it was because she wanted to avoid him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Naruko asked as she knocked on the door of the car.

"I was sent here by Mr. Uchiha," the young man said looking nervous.

"What did he tell you to do?" Naruko asked.

"He told me to wait here for you to be ready and to take you to his estate when you were," the young man said.

"What's your name kid?" Naruko asked.

"Suigetsu Hozuki," Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu are you by chance friends with Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"Oh my god, Naruko as in Naruko the woman that left Itachi. Wow, I can't believe this job was left for me so now if I was to let you go he would probably hide my body and Sasuke wouldn't even be able to save me," Suigetsu said getting out of his car.

"That is a bit dramatic," Naruko said giving him a hug.

"No that's exactly what he said and now I understand why," Suigetsu said nodding his head. "Naruko by all means you became a lot more beautiful in your absence." Suigetsu said checking her out.

"I see your still the same. Are you still arguing with my cousin? Or has she took you under leash already?" Naruko asked with a wave of her hand.

"I... I... I... didn't," Suigetsu muttered quickly stuttering all the way.

"I am kidding but don't check me out again and I won't have to tell her," Naruko said and Suigetsu blushed and nodded his head quickly. "Now come inside and have something to drink while I get ready for this disaster," Naruko said sighing shaking her head as she walked to her home.

"Thanks because I think your neighbors were starting to think I was someone suspicious." Suigetsu said.

"I bet this isn't a neighborhood where there used to that type of attention," Naruko said with a chuckle as she opened the door handing him her purse as she opened the doors.

"I see why he sent me instead because he didn't trust anyone else with you," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah he probably didn't want anyone coming onto me and he knew you were with my cousin," Naruko said.

"How do you know all this without even being here?" Suigetsu asked.

"People talk Suigetsu and I don't forget how people are just because I am away," Naruko said as she grabbed her purse from him and went toward her room.

"Where should I go now?" Suigetsu asked.

"Grab a soda from the fridge and then sit down and watch television because I'm not going to be a good hostess right now," Naruko said as she pulled out her clothes from her closet.

Naruko spent at least thirty minutes in her shower trying to think of a way to get out of this dinner but she knew there was no way out because he would just come here. When she was finally getting ready she went back downstairs to her room adding all the right stuff and then left the room.

"You look nice," Suigetsu said.

"Thank you but seriously Suigetsu how did you get stuck doing this job?" Naruko asked as she grabbed a juice packet out of the fridge.

She was way too used to her kids being around and what they liked that she bought all their favorites without them being here.

"I needed the money. I'm sure you heard that Karin was pregnant so I am trying to do a bunch of odd jobs while going to school." Suigetsu said.

"How admirable," Naruko said as she leaned on the counter.

"Thanks, so what's up with all kid's food in your fridge?" Suigetsu asked.

"Force of habit," Naruko said brushing it off like it didn't matter even though it did.

"Speaking of which I'm sorry about your mother she was a really cool and down to earth lady," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, she was," Naruko said turning her head not wanting to show her real feelings of the matter.

"You ready to go?" Suigetsu asked after he noticed she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Yeah just give me a second," Naruko said as she went to her room.

She walked to her bedside to pick up the tablet she always talked to her kids on and phoned them in really quickly putting on her headphones so Suigetsu wouldn't hear a thing.

* * *

(Face Call)

 **"Hey mommy," Haruto said with a huge smile.**

 **"Hi, baby how are you? What are you doing? Where is my dad?" Naruko asked.**

 **"Grandpa is with Haruko he's always with Haruko," Haruto said looking down his black hair coming in front of his face.**

 **"Baby it's okay he's just doing something that your not interested in," Naruko said softly a smile appearing on her face.**

 **"But he's always with Haruko it's lonely without you here," Haruto said softly.**

 **"I know and you all will be home soon but just be good to your brother," Naruko said softly.**

 **"Okay mommy but I miss you," Haruko said.**

 **"And I miss all of you," Naruko said with a sad smile.**

 **"Don't be sad mommy we will be home before you know it," Haruto said knowing he hurt his mother.**

 **"I know, now go find my dad," Naruko said and her son nodded and ran with the tablet. "Haruto be careful with the tablet," Naruko said in a reprimanding voice.**

 **"Sorry mommy," Haruto said popping his face back in the frame and then still ran off with the tablet. "GRANDPA MOMMY'S ON THE TABLET!" Haruto screamed as he got to where her father and Haruko were.**

 **"MOMMY!" Haruko's voice resounded making Naruko smile. "Give it to me," Haruko said wrestling with Haruto to get the tablet.**

 **The tablet was dropped and all Naruko heard was fighting and Minato her father trying to split the boys up.**

 **"BOYS! Naruko said loudly but not loud enough to call attention to Suigetsu.**

 **"Sorry mommy," the twins said coming back into the frame with her father.**

 **"Hi, baby girl what's going on?" Minato asked.**

 **"Hi daddy, can we talk really quick without the two there?" Naruko asked.**

 **Minato nodded because he knew what it was going to be about so he put his headphones on and nodded for her to go ahead.**

 **"Dad are you calm?" Naruko asked.**

 **"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Minato asked.**

 **"Well because there is another rumor going around and I need you to understand that it doesn't matter and that I want you to ignore them when you get here," Naruko said.**

 **"How can I ignore lies about my little girl?" Minato asked irritated.**

 **"The little girl that is telling you to... dad," Naruko said but Minato turned his head not wanting to listen. "Daddy I know the rumors bother you but they shouldn't because we both know what is true and what is not. Just know that I love you and them and I don't care what anyone says so you shouldn't either," Naruko said.**

 **"I really should give Fugaku a piece of my mind," Minato growled out.**

 **"YEAH GRANDPA!" Haruto said in the background not even knowing what Minato was talking about.**

 **"No, no, no you should stay away from him like I asked you to. Dad, I know how you feel believe me but we're not going down this road again." Naruko said shaking her head.**

 **"Why not? He would deserve it," Minato said.**

 **"Because we're not those types of people," Naruko said.**

 **"I know," Minato said with a pout.**

 **"Okay so onto what I wanted to tell you," Naruko started.**

 **"Is it a problem with work? Because you know that Jiraiya has finally got a publisher that would take a look at your manuscript. Don't get me wrong he had to do a little bit of lying but still it should work as long as he goes in for you," Minato said.**

 **"Dad that's not what I want to talk about," Naruko said annoyed.**

 **"Then what is it?" Minato asked.**

 **"I won't be home today for the rest of the day. I have to take care of something and hopefully move on with my life," Naruko said.**

 **"If it has anything to do with you know who that won't be short no matter what you say," Minato said not wanting to use Itachi's name in front of the kids.**

 **"I know but he is under the impression that I have a fiancee," Naruko whispered.**

 **"Really? Maybe you should get one then. I can set you up with some wonderful men suitable for you." Minato said.**

 **"NO MOMMY doesn't need anyone but us," Naruko heard Haruto scream in the background.**

 **"I get it I'm sorry. Haruko doesn't put up your fist at me," Minato said and that made Naruko laugh at their response. "Do you know what your little ones just did to me?" Minato asked.**

 **"I bet I can guess," Naruko said with a smile.**

 **"Haruko held up his fist ready to fight and Haruto you obviously heard what he screamed," Minato said.**

 **"Yes my sweet boys," Naruko said.**

 **"Sweet? That's not sweet," Minato said.**

 **"To me, it is," Naruko said with a smile. "But dad I got to go so I will talk to you all tomorrow," Naruko said getting ready to get off the tablet.**

 **"Okay bye baby girl," Minato said handing the tablet over to Haruto.**

 **"LET ME TALK TO MOMMY!" Haruko screamed at Haruto who grabbed the tablet once again when Minato said his goodbyes.**

 **"Bye mommy I love you," Haruto said.**

 **"Bye honey and I love you, now give me to Haruko," Naruko said softly.**

 **"Hi mommy, I miss you," Haruko said.**

 **"I miss you too baby boy," Naruko said.**

 **"When are we coming to you?" Haruko asked.**

 **"At the end of the summer," Naruko said.**

 **"Okay, I will talk to you later?" Haruko asked.**

 **"Tomorrow and I will call you right away in the morning," Naruko said with a smile to him.**

 **"Okay I love you, mommy," Haruko said.**

 **"I love you too be good," Naruko said getting up as he nodded and hung up.**

(Call End)

* * *

Naruko sighed at the thought of not seeing her kids for three months. It wasn't going to be absolutely dreadful without them around. She missed them and her father a lot more then she let on. Before she could mope around though she stood up and got her coat ready to go to the dinner she didn't want to be at.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So you have seen how she talked to her kids. Her kids won't be in the story until the summer is over which won't be for a few chapters. It might be a little earlier but I won't say anything about that just yet.**_

 _ **I hope everyone liked the chapter. I found myself working on the chapters more.**_


	6. Feelings

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am so sorry that I haven't been posting lately. I've just been really busy. I am moving soon and that is the result of job change along with state changes so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write compared to how much I used to. I do hope to update more of my stories soon considering some of them are ending but just give me time and I will finish them as quickly as I can.**_

 _ **Reviews: Thank you for loving my story and sorry for taking so long for giving you more updates but I hope you love this chapter and leave more reviews. Thank you to everyone who still follows, favorites, and reviews on my story. I look forward to reading more reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruko watched from the front seat looking at Itachi's place and couldn't help but cringe having to go back to the house she never wanted to go in again. She really didn't want to be here again. She missed Iruka dearly but that didn't mean she wanted to come here to see him again.

"Good luck Naruko," Suigetsu said as he made a stop.

"All the luck in the world can't help me tonight but thank you nonetheless and tell my cousin I said hello," Naruko said as she got out of the car.

"She is the same as ever," Suigetsu said as he drove away with a chuckle. "But what was that phone call about?" Suigetsu thought of but wasn't going to say anything about it.

Naruko knocked on the door reluctantly. She didn't want to be here but was happy with who she was seeing when they answered the door.

"Naru my dear, how are you? Come inside," Iruka said with a big smile on his face.

"I have been good how about you?" Naruko said with a smile hugging the butler.

"I have been fine dear and we really need to talk later," Iruka said.

"I can't do it here," Naruko said.

"Yes ma'am," Iruka said hearing Itachi and Sara coming into the room.

"You came," Itachi said with a smirk.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Naruko said with a fake smile.

"It's nice to see you again Naruko," Sara said annoyed at the expression Itachi gave Naruko.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again too," Naruko said as she looked around.

"Charmed?" Sara said as she watched Naruko look around.

"No," Naruko said as she followed them into the dining area.

Itachi was irritated and it wasn't because Sara was saying unnecessary things but because Naruko didn't even seem to want to be here with him. He knew he forced her back into their home but he hated it.

They all sat at the table and started eating dinner.

"So Naruko I heard you were engaged?" Sara asked and Naruko tensed along with Itachi.

"Yeah I have been engaged for a while," Naruko said lying through her teeth she just didn't want to admit that the rumor wasn't true in front of these two.

"Who could possibly be with a woman like you?" Itachi remarked pissing Naruko off but she held it in.

"Itachi don't say that," Sara said after she started to believe that Naruko wasn't a threat to her new found relationship with Itachi even though it was.

Naruko stood, "I need to go to the restroom," Naruko said and walked out of the room without any directions from anyone and Sara thought that was unusual.

'There is no way she could have been here before,' Sara thought to herself as she peeked to look at Itachi who was staring at the entrance from where Naruko went.

Naruko got into the bathroom and immediately called Hinata.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hey what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I can't be here. I have to make a break for it," Naruko said as she walked around the bathroom.

"Just deal with it until dinner is over just don't get alone with him because you know his house has a lot of secret passageways," Hinata commented as she cleaned out her nails.

"Yeah I know but how do I make a break for it?" Naruko asked.

"Just make up an excuse to leave early," Hinata said.

"Okay I will do that," Naruko said hanging up then washing her hands getting ready to go.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Naruko was ready to go and as she opened the door Itachi was waiting right in front of the door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked as he pushed her back into the bathroom.

"I have to go home," Naruko said as she tried to get out of the bathroom.

Itachi locked the door.

"To your fiancee?" Itachi questioned annoyed.

"Yes, if you must know," Naruko snapped trying to grab the door only for Itachi to grab her kissing her passionately.

Despite wanting to pull away Naruko struggled to get him away from her because she secretly wanted him just as bad. He lifted her up as he pushed her against the wall.

"No..." Naruko whispered out as she panted.

"Such a fickle woman," Itachi said but kissed her again with more passion then the first kiss.

He was hungry for her because in all the years he was chasing after her he didn't have anyone else. In all he only wanted her. Itachi pressed a button just as they heard Sara at the door and a spot on the floor started to move them down like an elevator. There was a bed and Itachi couldn't help but push her on it.

"Let me go," Naruko said panting on his lips.

"How could you say that when you're like this?" Itachi said against her lips panting just as much.

He slowly pushed her dress up and kissed her thighs the way he knew she liked it. Then licked her neck and bit it in all the right places and went straight back to her lips. He pushed the dress up and off of her as he took off her heels.

"I won't let you go... to anyone," Itachi whispered in her ear before nipping it.

She moaned out from that because her ears and neck were always sore spots for her when it came to hot spots. He knew that and took advantage of that every time she tried to reject him. He pulled her undergarments off and then started to take off his clothes. He couldn't get over what her body did to him and he just wanted to bite her everywhere to mark her as his.

As he put his dick in her he realized that she was really tight like she hasn't had sex in a while and that made him happy happier than he could voice. She curled her legs around his waist and groaned out. He was happy that she was making noise for him and shocked because he didn't think she would.

He started kissing up her toned body as he did he noticed a scar but ignored it for the time being and then kissed up her neck licking everywhere he could. He kissed her everywhere on her face and moaned when it overwhelmed him.

"Naru," he moaned out as he moved faster.

"Ita... stop teasing," Naruko panted out as he kept licking her nipples.

He growled at that and started moving faster but kissed her rougher than before. He kept going until he felt her squeeze him tightly inside showing him that she just has her orgasm. It felt so good that he slowed down because he really wants to savor it so he stopped until her orgasm was over and repeated to pound into her while kissing her.

"Your mine," Itachi growled as he reached his peak biting down on her shoulder only to let go and suck on Naruko's breast leaving a bruise on her.

As he was done, he pulled out and pulled her into a long lazy kiss then laid back so they could fall asleep together. All he wanted for years was in his arms right now he wasn't going to let her go easily. They fell asleep easily after that and for the first time in years were the two comfortable with falling asleep. It was just so easy for both of them especially knowing the other was there.

When morning came Naruko sat up horrified at her actions and practically ran around the room getting her clothes on. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could and before he woke up. She must have forgotten that he was a light sleeper but he didn't disturb her running around his room. He had to hold in a chuckle a few times when she tripped over something and couldn't help but smile. The scene reminded him of when they were younger and she tried to sneak out of the house before his father came in the house.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Oh my god Itachi I shouldn't be here your dad will kill us," Naruko said running around getting her clothes on while Itachi just laid there watching her with a smile on his face.

"I think you should be more worried about your father if he sees that hickey on your neck," Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruko blushed bright red covering her neck up and made her start running around more. Itachi got up from his bed not hiding his body from her as he walked to her pulling her into his arms.

"Just calm down my love," Itachi said softly in her ear.

"I can't you know already that your dad hates me," Naruko said.

"Which is the dumbest thing in the world," Itachi said. "You're the most amazing woman in the world," Itachi said in her ear.

"I have to go, love," Naruko said as she moved toward the window.

"Yes I know, I will see you tomorrow night," Itachi said kissing her forehead and then walking away toward his clothes.

"I love you," Naruko said before she was out of the window.

Itachi smiled as he watched her run out of the yard.

(Flashback End)

* * *

"Are you going to go out of the window again like you used to?" Itachi asked taking her out of her worry gaze making her look at him.

"No, I will not," Naruko said as she finished getting dressed annoyed with herself for being here in the first place. "I should have never been here, to begin with," Naruko said making him upset.

"Why did you leave?" Itachi asked.

"That isn't any of your business," Naruko said.

"I will never let you marry anyone else no matter what you say or do," Itachi said.

"Where did you even hear that from, to begin with?" Naruko asked.

"What? That you were getting married?" Itachi said.

"Yeah," Naruko said.

"I don't remember," Itachi lied.

"You can remember everything you ever told and your telling me that you can't remember now," Naruko said already knowing he was lying.

"You don't want to tell me why you left so why should I tell you who told me?" Itachi snapped getting up from his bed making her flinch.

"I'm not getting married you, idiot," Naruko snapped and then left the room running away from him completely.

Itachi was shocked but happy. He got his robe quickly and ran after her only to realize that she was already gone.

"Iruka where is Naruko?" Itachi asked.

"She had someone outside waiting for her she said goodbye and left," Iruka said.

"Was it a man or a woman?" Itachi asked.

"A man she seemed very familiar with him," Iruka said.

"KISAME!" Itachi screamed.

"Yeah, Itachi?" Kisame said with a yawn he slept upstairs.

"Find out who Naruko has been seeing in the past five years. Any guy she had contact with since we've been apart," Itachi snapped.

"Yeah I got it," Kisame said and left the house after putting on a shirt.

* * *

Naruko was grateful for Shikamaru and for him coming to get her without any hesitations or questions.

"Thank you so much Shika I don't know what I would have done if no one came and got me when you did," Naruko said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I don't by no means," Naruko said.

"Okay, am I taking you home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes please," Naruko said.

The ride became quiet as they went to her house. As they were pulling in front of the house Shikamaru decided to talk again.

"Naruko," Shikamaru said as he pulled over.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"What do you plan on doing about your boys?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right now nothing," Naruko said.

"He is going to eventually see them you know that right?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I know and I will deal with it when it comes," Naruko said.

"Okay, just know that I got your back when you need me," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I know thanks Shika," Naruko said giving him a hug.

"I will talk to you later. Let me know if you need another ride," Shikamaru said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you," Naruko said blowing him a kiss and walking away from the car.

Shikamaru shook his head. He knew his friend still loved the older Uchiha but she just refused him at every encounter. He wasn't going to get involved.

Naruko entered her house and couldn't help but smile as she saw a note on her fridge from Hinata.

* * *

 _Sorry I couldn't be of any help for you with him. - Hinata_

* * *

Naruko chuckled at her friend and texted her telling her she was home and then went to the tablet that she had with her children. They messaged her telling her that they loved her and goodnight making her smile. She really didn't know what she was going to do when Itachi found out that they had kids five years ago. She really didn't want to know what Fugaku would do once he found out about them but she really wasn't going to let them near him so he could take them away. She wouldn't let him live past his 60th birthday if he even tried. When it came to her kids she would do anything for them and he wasn't getting his hands on them. She was distracted out of her bad thoughts from her phone ringing making her look at it.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Oh my god I am glad you got my note," Hinata said.

"Yeah I got it," Naruko said as she pulled off her shoes and started to take off her dress as she wanted to take a shower.

"So how did it go? Did you get out of there?" Hinata asked.

"Not... really," Naruko said.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

Naruko couldn't help the blush that ran up her body. She felt overheated as she turned on the knobs on her shower.

"Naruko what happened?" Hinata asked.

"We had... sex," Naruko whispered the ending.

"YOU HAD WHAT?" Hinata screamed making Naruko pull the phone off her ear.

"I don't need you to scream right now," Naruko said.

"I will be on my way right now," Hinata said hanging up on her.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Naruko set her phone down and started putting a bubble bath together for herself but she couldn't help looking into the mirror and seeing the marks Itachi left on her chest and shoulders. He was always so possessive but now it seemed to get worse. She couldn't believe she let him have his way that is the worst thing she could have done. Now he really wasn't going to let her go and that was something she needed him to do. She loved him but she couldn't go back to him no matter what. The money may not have saved her mother but she still took it and that was something that she couldn't go back on now that she was back. Even if it killed her.

Thirty minutes as she soaked in her bathtub she heard her door slam open and then someone running into her bathroom.

"Naruko you better explain yourself now," Hinata said standing in the doorway.

"Hi my best friend," Naruko said.

"Don't try to butter me up tell me what happened," Hinata said.

"I couldn't stop him. I may be a fighter but he is better than me on that and honestly, I wanted him just as much as I know he wanted me but now I really regret it," Naruko said dipping her head more into the bubbles.

"What are you going to do if Fugaku finds out that you slept with his son again?" Hinata asked.

"No one will know aside from us and Shikamaru," Naruko said.

"You got the person who would gossip the least to come to get you," Hinata said.

"Of course," Naruko said nodding her head.

"I wouldn't tell anyone about it either," Hinata said.

"I agree but Kiba talks a lot," Naruko said.

"Good point thankfully he wasn't home when I left," Hinata said.

"You shouldn't say that about your man. Can you give me a towel?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah no problem," Hinata said reaching to get the towels. "Naru are you really sure that you don't want to just get back with him?" Hinata asked.

"I took the money I can't get back with him," Naruko said.

"I still think it was a waste. Why don't you just pay him back?" Hinata asked.

"He won't take my money for it I already tried he is adamant about his decision of us not being together," Naruko said as she got out of the tub.

"Damn girl he fucked you up," Hinata said seeing the hickeys he left.

"Possessive as usual," Naruko said with a frown as she scratched her head.

"Naru why don't you just tell Itachi what happened I am sure he will fix it," Hinata said.

"I don't want him to fix it because then it really proves Fugaku's point of me not being able to do anything myself," Naruko said.

"Your so stubborn," Hinata huffed as she followed her friend.

"I know but so is Itachi so I have to figure out a way to get away from him," Naruko said.

"I don't think you are going to give any good ideas with this one," Hinata said.

"Hinata that's fucked up to say," Naruko said. "But I kind of agree with you on that one because he either took what I said earlier in face value or assumed that I was married already," Naruko said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I told him I wasn't engaged so he either took it as I was already married or I am single," Naruko said.

"Well, you haven't had sex since before you two split so I am sure he could tell you weren't you know having sex with someone else. He was weird like that to know if anything on your body was different. That's kind of why I'm shocked he didn't notice you were pregnant at the time," Hinata said.

"You know what I never thought of that but yeah I haven't had sex in over five years and that was with him. I'm not interested in sleeping with people," Naruko said.

"Aside from Itachi, it seems," Hinata said shrugging her shoulders only to get something thrown at her. "What? It's true," Hinata said as she dodged the pillow this time. "Okay I will leave it alone," Hinata said getting a sigh of relief from Naruko.

"Do you want breakfast? I don't like eating alone," Naruko said.

"Sure," Hinata said getting up and going to the kitchen with her best friend.

* * *

(With Itachi)

"There have only been six guys around her consistently since she has been away," Kisame said.

"Who are they?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Her father Minato, two young ones named Haruto and Haruko, Gaara Sabuku, Kankuro Sabuku, and Shikamaru Nara. I believe aside from her father Haruto and Haruko are close to her but I couldn't find any information on them. I did hear that Shikamaru Nara actually flew out of Konoha more than one hundred times to the same place in the past five years," Kisame said sighing a little bit annoyed at his friend at the moment.

"Was that the area she was reported as being at?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Kisame said.

"Find out her relationship with Shikamaru Nara," Itachi said.

"Okay," Kisame said stressed out from his friend but left anyway as he walked out of the room shaking his head.

"Itachi what are you going to do if she doesn't want to be with you?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"I will cage her up here," Itachi said in the most serious tone that it scared Iruka for Naruko.

"Don't you think you should find out why she left so abruptly, to begin with?" Iruka asked.

"I tried earlier Iruka but she rejected telling me," Itachi said.

"Why don't you ask your father again?" Iruka said.

"He isn't going to tell me anything and he will probably lie to me anyway," Itachi said.

"Why don't you just let her go? If she wants to be with you she will come to you no matter what," Iruka said.

"She won't come back," Itachi said softly as Iruka left his study.

Itachi opened his drawer and it was full of pictures of Naruko and himself when they were kids. How could he ever let her go? She was his and he was hers he could never bare letting her go.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I feel like this chapter showed a little bit of both of their emotions for one another. Naruko has also tried to get Fugaku back the money but he won't take it back. What would you do if you were in that type of situation? Would you tell Itachi?_**


	7. Spur Moments

_**Hello everyone, how's it going?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Moon-goddess2904: Here it is.**_

 _ **HEART BEATZ 24'7: Thank you for the compliment. :)**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: I know how dare Fugaku destroy this couple. I actually read a manga based on the same storyline aside from the reasons of the MC really leaving was different and she had twins boy and girl instead. But it is also going in a different way then the manga I read. I just got the idea from the manga because I thought it would be fun.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you and here it is. :)**_

 _ **Titania1796: parece que tenemos el mismo proceso de pensamiento para Kisame.**_

 _ **Overlandcoast50: Thank you :)**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Well he is going to find out either way about what really happened especially because it is said in this chapter. He also knows when Naruko is really rejecting him for years of knowing her. This chapter dives deeper into their relationship before dating and even after they started dating. Also, Fugaku is the prick in this situation but Naruko had a choice and choose what she choose and decided to not tell Itachi anyway. But they also haven't been with anyone else since the breakup. Well, Itachi is dating Sara but that is for another reason unknown to anyone right now but you will also find that out in this chapter.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruko didn't take for granted the time she got away from Itachi. It was hard for her when he was around. There were so many moments where she just wanted to be honest and tell him the truth about what happened five years ago but she didn't. She knew she was going to have to introduce him to their children but that was another thing she was scared of so that's why she was here with Shikamaru right now.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked as he came into the coffee shop sitting in the seat in front of her.

"Shika what would you do if Temari didn't tell you that you two had kids?" Naruko asked.

"I would wonder why and then deduct all the possibilities on why she wouldn't tell me and why I wasn't around," Shikamaru said.

"So, you would go with logic then," Naruko said.

"I just say tell him before they come so he can get used to the fact of him having kids before they even come here," Shikamaru said.

"Will you come with me?" Naruko asked.

"So, you want to get me killed? Would if he thinks their mine?" Shikamaru asked.

"He won't think that," Naruko said shocked.

"Because I know they are Itachi's kids and I know he will kill whoever you have kids with. Not only that he would get away with it too since not only is he intelligent but he works in and around law enforcement," Shikamaru said.

"I'm not saying you have to claim them I just want you to be there when I tell him," Naruko said.

Shikamaru leaned his head back not wanting to do this but she was the reason he got back with Temari so many times when they split up so he could at least try to help her.

"Fine I will be there but don't try to push them onto me if you get scared because I will tell him right away," Shikamaru said.

"I won't do that," Naruko said.

"I know you," Shikamaru said his head tilting to the side as he looked at her. "You do remember that one time?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, that was different and that was because that guy was calling me a prostitute," Naruko said turning her head with a blush on her face.

"Yeah that guy was lucky Gaara didn't kill him for saying that," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah he is so protective over me," Naruko said as she stirred her hot chocolate with a fond smile.

"That's because he also likes you," Shikamaru said not sugarcoating it.

"You know I won't get with him," Naruko said.

"If you're not going to give in to Itachi you should move on with your life," Shikamaru said leaning against the window.

"I know but I'm not ready to give up or even start a new relationship especially when I can't even solve Itachi's possessive behavior," Naruko said.

"Yeah, he left a lot of marks on you from what I heard from Hinata. I didn't need to hear any of it but she seemed to think since I was both of your friends that it was nice to talk about," Shikamaru said.

"Gosh she talks too much sometimes," Naruko said.

"I can't agree with you more," Shikamaru said as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Shikamaru I am glad that you're my friend," Naruko said.

"I know how would you and Hinata ever get around without me?" Shikamaru said waving his hand casually making Naruko laugh and then he smiled softly.

* * *

They didn't know that the whole time they were being watched by Itachi and Kisame.

"I am going to hurt him," Itachi mumbled as he tried to get out of the car.

"No, you're not," Kisame said stopping his friend from leaving the car.

"Why the hell not?" Itachi snapped looking at Kisame.

"Because if you hurt him it will make her hate you. From what I hear they're not going out but they are really close friends and have been for a while," Kisame said.

"Damn it," Itachi said annoyed.

"Let's get you to work," Kisame said.

"Yeah," Itachi said glaring at the table the two were sitting at.

"But I do think she has something going on with someone from what I heard when Suigetsu was talking to Sasuke the other day he heard her call someone baby while she was on the phone," Kisame said.

"I will destroy everyone she tries to be with but take me to work before I snap," Itachi said.

Kisame nodded his head and then thought about what he heard from Suigetsu and then what he said about the two people he couldn't get any information about. Maybe he could talk to her himself to see what is going to happen between her and Itachi. He needed Itachi to focus and with this going on he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Can you keep watching her?" Itachi asked as they got to his base.

He was in charge of the police academy along with the control of the military academy. He had the authority to make someone come to him and usually he didn't use it but at this point, he was starting to get frustrated. He needed to talk to his father more to see if he knows more and figure out if what his father said all those years ago was true or not.

"Yes, I can," Kisame said as he dropped his friend and boss off and drove off again.

At the end of the day, Itachi walked out of his office annoyed because he didn't hear anything from Shisui or Kisame and he wanted to know what was going on with Naruko. He needed to hear the real reason and story from why she left. He needed to know no matter what.

"Hey cousin," Shisui said walking up to Itachi from the car.

"Where the hell is Kisame?" Itachi snapped.

"He told me he had some things to take care of for you so he will be back later," Shisui said nervously.

Shisui wasn't sure what was going on but he knew Kisame normally never left his cousin's side even if you couldn't see him.

"I heard something interesting today do you want to hear?" Shisui asked.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he got in the car.

"I heard that Naruko was back did you know? Uncle hasn't heard about it yet but you know when he does he is going to be upset," Shisui said but stopped to look back at Itachi who was glaring at his cousin. "Okay sorry, it's a sore topic still my bad I didn't know," Shisui said.

"I already saw her," Itachi said looking out of the window.

"Oh... and what happened?" Shisui asked.

"She didn't tell me anything and I know my father is hiding something from me but no one will tell me anything," Itachi growled out.

"Why don't we just ask her father since he has a close relationship with his daughter?" Shisui asked.

"I don't know where he is," Itachi said irritated making him scoff.

"Good news then because I do," Shisui said waving a piece of paper in front of his eager cousin.

"Oh, thank you, Shi," Itachi said quickly grabbing the document.

Itachi didn't say anything for a while until he saw where his future father in law was.

"He is on a cruise?" Itachi asked.

"Not really a cruise that is Lord Jiraiya's boat," Shisui said calming his cousin down.

"Get the helicopter ready and contact Kisame to tell him to watch her while we're away," Itachi said.

"Yes sir," Shisui said and walked away.

Itachi is determined. He really wanted to know what happened to his love all those years ago even if he had to go behind his love's back to do it. He needed to know no matter what.

* * *

(With Kisame)

"Hello," Kisame said as he approached Naruko and Hinata.

"Hello," Naruko said confused who he was and looked at Hinata because of it and she could tell Hinata knew who he was but wasn't able to say anything so that could only mean it was Itachi.

"I am to be your personal bodyguard for a month's time during this shoot my name is Kisame," Kisame said holding out his hand.

"Hello my name is Naruko but I didn't hear anything about a bodyguard. Hinata did someone asks for me to have a bodyguard?" Naruko asked as she shook his hand then looked at her friend.

"It's a just in case scenario Naru," Hinata said helping Kisame out.

"Oh understood," Naruko said sighing still not really understanding.

"Look who it is the bitch who sleeps with other people's boyfriends," Sara snapped as she walked past Hinata and Naruko.

Kisame was already out of sight but watching her the whole time. He marked what was going on so he could inform Itachi later because he knew this was going to be important to Itachi later. Hell, anything involving Naruko was important to Itachi.

"Don't start Sara it's too early to talk about a whore," another model commented.

"Here we go high school all over again," Naruko mumbled to Hinata.

"You know it doesn't matter considering Itachi never touched another woman and she is probably just jealous because he showed you interest," Hinata said in earshot of Sara and the other model.

"What did you say?" Sara snapped.

"I said that it doesn't matter what you say because Itachi wouldn't go for you on a normal basis if your life depended on it," Hinata said calmly as she stood.

Sara reacted trying to slap Hinata but was grabbed by Naruko.

"I don't mind if you're disrespecting me with words but I would advise you to not resort to violence or your career as a model will be tarnished forever by what I do to you," Naruko said with a furious glare that made Sara tremble with fear and Kisame shocked by how much he was reminded by Itachi as she threw her hand to the side. "Hinata comes on," Naruko said. "And by the way that wasn't a threat it was a promise," Naruko said turning her back toward the girl.

"They only started going out like a few days ago from what Sasuke said anyway," Hinata said.

Sara's fist clenched and she knew it was going to be a problem with her relationship especially if they really knew the whole family. She knew she would have to go to her father so he could tell Fugaku that someone was trying to break up her engagement with Itachi.

Kisame couldn't help but laugh at the events he was seeing and he wished Itachi could be here to see them as his phone rang.

"Hello," Kisame said.

"Hey what's going on by you?" Itachi asked.

"Well your girlfriend Sara is trying to give Naruko problems but I think Naruko scared her so badly that she might add parents even though she didn't say anything. You could just tell by her face," Kisame said.

"Well watch her and don't let anyone hurt Naruko while I'm away," Itachi said as he got on the helicopter.

"Away? Where the hell are you going? I just sent Shisui to get you not take you away," Kisame said.

"Yeah I know but I have some business to attend to and involves my love's father so I will be back soon. A week tops... probably," Itachi said.

"Are you up to something I should know about?" Kisame asked.

"No, I'm just going to find out something that I have been dying to know," Itachi said.

"Okay be careful and don't do anything damaging for your reputation," Kisame warned.

"I will be fine," Itachi said.

"Okay," Kisame said.

"Kisame watch her for me and don't let anything bad happen to her until I get back," Itachi said.

"Yes," Kisame said.

"I will call you later but I might be out of service for a while so I will contact you when I can," Itachi said.

"Okay bye," Kisame said hanging up.

He sighed into his hand thinking about what his friend and boss were getting into while he wasn't around. It didn't help the fact that Shisui was with him and he knew the two always got into things when he wasn't around. Shisui wasn't the best influence on Itachi when it came to the matters of the heart and Kisame knew it.

"Oh damn it he should finish up here quickly before Itachi does something crazy... again," Kisame said as he went toward Naruko who was on the phone.

"Dad I know but they are brothers and they will always fight with one another," Naruko said. "So it was that bad this time..." Naruko said sitting down seeming to get frustrated. "Put him on the phone," Naruko said angrily. "Haruko why would you do that to your brother?" Naruko asked expressing disappointment. "No don't mommy me why did you do that to him? You know he isn't much of a fighter and you did that," Naruko said annoyed. "I love you but that's not what you should say to me. Apologize to your brother and make him feel better," Naruko said her voice softening. "Thank you, dad loves you," Naruko said hanging up only to turn around coming face to face to Kisame. "Hi, do you need anything?" Naruko asked with a half-smile on her face.

"Does he know that you have kids?" Kisame asked and Naruko knew exactly who Kisame was talking about.

"No he doesn't and I would like to keep it that way if I can help it," Naruko said. "For now at least," Naruko said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kisame asked.

"Yes eventually," Naruko said.

"Are they his? I'm not saying you sleep around or anything I just want to make sure," Kisame said.

"Yes they are and I want to tell him not someone else," Naruko said glaring at Kisame.

"I won't tell him but I do want to ask you something in return of my silence about the kids," Kisame said.

"I knew it what do you want?" Naruko asked

"We can't talk here so later when I take you home I will ask," Kisame said.

"I have my... forget it fine I will answer," Naruko said and she walked off.

Kisame was determined to find out what really happened five years ago for his friend even if he had to keep it from his friend.

"After work then," Naruko said.

It was two hours later and Kisame could honestly say he understood why his friend was so enamored with the woman. She was determined, hardworking, and had a way around people that you don't usually see. She ignored people and bullshit when needed and acknowledged the right people when supposed to. He didn't understand why Fugaku would ever hate or dislike the woman his son fell in love with.

"Ready to go?" Naruko asked Kisame.

"Yes," Kisame said and she followed him to his car. "Back or front doesn't matter to me," Kisame said.

Naruko got into the front seat and buckled her seatbelt without saying anything. She heard a lot about Kisame from Hinata after they got into the dressing room so she found out how close Itachi and he really was now at least a little bit that is.

"What do you want to know?" Naruko asked as they started driving.

"Why did you leave him?" Kisame asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" Naruko asked not looking at Kisame.

"I know none of those reasons aren't true," Kisame said.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"Because having children with someone is an easy way to get money off of them and your clearly not with a lover right now," Kisame said.

"Good deduction," Naruko said.

"So what is the real reason you left him five years ago?" Kisame asked in a tone that meant he was serious.

"I can't tell you the reason," Naruko said.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Because I don't want Itachi to know about it and you're his best friend I know you will tell him," Naruko said honestly.

"And you think I will tell him?" Kisame asked.

"Yes I know you will," Naruko said.

"How about this?" Kisame asked and he knew he caught Naruko's attention. "I won't tell him if you do," Kisame said.

"That's the point I don't want him to know at all," Naruko said.

"Give him a chance," Kisame said.

"I can't," Naruko said.

"Can't or won't?" Kisame asked.

"A little bit of both," Naruko said.

"I won't tell him but you should," Kisame said.

"Fine but I'm not ready to tell him anything right now. Not about my boys or the reason that I left," Naruko said.

"Okay I will give you time but if you want my help you have to at least tell me why," Kisame said.

Naruko weighed out all of the pros and cons in letting him know the real reason and she knew, in the end, it would help her if she had someone on her side.

"My mother," Naruko said.

"Your mother? I thought she died?" Kisame asked a bit insensitively that Itachi would have slapped him for had he been there. "Sorry about that," Kisame apologized quickly.

"I got the money from Fugaku for my mother and he used it against me telling me to break up with Itachi that we're not in the same social bracket anyway," Naruko said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked.

"The money I got was for my mother who needed surgery. We were already trying our best to pay for the things and medical expenses she needed before and when we left to Suna to get the surgery it didn't matter in the end. She passed away a year after the surgery," Naruko said.

"Damn," Kisame said. "And Fugaku knew the reason you needed the money?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, he knew I told him," Naruko said.

"What about your babies?" Kisame asked.

"Twins, I didn't think it was a good thing to mention as Fugaku told me what he wanted in return for the money. I also tried to pay him back multiple times but he always refused to take the money. I still have the money too but I don't know what to do with it," Naruko said.

"How about I put it in Fugaku's account or ask Sasuke too?" Kisame asked.

"If I was to ask Sasuke he would ask questions or let his brother know without telling me. I don't know you that well for me to let you do it without you telling Itachi also or alerting Fugaku that it was from me," Naruko said.

"I don't like that guy," Kisame said huffing.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"Because he thinks the same thing about me that he does you. One time he said 'He always brings low lifes home with him.' I'm sure you never heard the story of how Itachi and I met," Kisame said and Naruko shook her head. "I used to be a street fighter when he found me. It was shortly after you left him and he was broken in pieces. I had to fight him once and then we became unconventional friends then I started to work for him. He is a good guy and all he wants is to know why you left him," Kisame said.

"It sounds like Fugaku to say shit like that. I knew Itachi since we were I believe three or four we met in preschool. I was so... curious about him because he was so quiet but once we opened up to each other I could never get him to stop. It led to us always being together and then us finally getting together in high school until I left," Naruko said.

"You were always together yet you don't understand why he can't let you go?" Kisame said.

"A part of me can't let him go either even though I tried to when I was away. I never was with anyone aside from Itachi and even now I can't picture me being with anyone else," Naruko said honestly.

"Then tell him that so he can stop going crazy for you," Kisame said.

"There is so much I must fix before I can tell him anything to begin with," Naruko said.

"Can you at least let me help you?" Kisame asked sincerely.

"Sure," Naruko said with a gentle motherly smile before getting out of the car to inside her house. "Thank you Kisame," Naruko said before she went into her house completely.

Kisame was grateful in his conversation skills with difficult people because he would have never got her to open up about what really happened and now, he had some work to do for his boss and friend.

Naruko was nervous because she just gave out all of that information to someone who works closely and is friends with Itachi and she wasn't sure if it would come back to bite her in the ass or not. But for once she found herself unafraid of what might happen next and that was relieving to her for the first time in five years, she felt calm.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So Kisame knows the truth. IF you were Kisame would you tell Itachi everything or would you help him without him knowing?**_

 _ **Personally I think it's nice that Kisame and Naruko had a chance to bond with each other without having to talk or anything like that. I also think it's important for future character development on both Itachi's part and Naruko's.**_


End file.
